multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Twik-Twikh
The Twik-Twikh are a reptilian race that live in Voltoriém on the planet Wikhyam. They are the sole race that is no part of the Vultur Alliance inside their galaxy. They admire discipline and loyalty above all and think that everyone should be prepared to devote their life for the cause. The Twik-Twikh have independant governments on their homeworlds but are all under the banners of both the Twikhyam Coallition and the Twik-Twikh Corporate Bank Appearance The Twik-Twikh walk on 4 legs and have 2 strong arms capable of tearing the average species in 2. Their average height is 2,8 metre due to their legs. Most of their body is covered in scales, the spots that aren't are covered in fur that actually hide small spikes. Legs Their legs are slightly covered in a grey coloured fur, spikes are common in this fur. At the end of their legs they have a spike that serves as their toe/foot. Arms Their arms are very muscular and as their legs, slightly covered in fur. Head Their head is covered in a strange scale formation which indicates that they reasigned these at genetical codes to optimise defence. They have 3 pair of eyes which gives them a excellent sense of light enabling them to detect facial language pretty easy. They know when someone lies or not due to this trait. Torso Their torso is partially covered in fur (more specificly their shoulders) and has not many other notable details. Diet The Twik-Twikh are omnivorous and eat many animals they keep in herds on their farming worlds. Intelligence and society The Twik-Twikh are highly intelligent and have advanced amazingly fast in a short time allowing them to fend off the Vultur Alliance. However, to win the war they need allies. Law The Twik-Twikh almost always have lived under martial law due to the many wars they have fought. These troops serve as soldiers and police officers and all have been given a list with laws which changes after every war. Several laws are listed on every list, such as: It is forbidden to: *Steal from another individual as thievery is as a disease. One who gets robbed will rob out of desperacy. *Kill another Twik-Twikh as evey individual is needed in war time. Homicide will result in a suicide mission. *Fail your job due to medications or drugs. They like to keep everything 'oiled' and working, failing to do your job can result in serious fines and several months of community service on the industrial planets. Technology Despite that they only rule a part of Voltoriém they still have large knowledge of the 'verse itself as they have stolen intel from other species through their well known high risk, high pay mission. They are a XI- Intrauniversal class species, this species has explored a single 'verse (a 'verse could be a universe, microverse, etc.) Military doctrine The Twik-Twikh mostly use weaponry that disrupts atoms and make them fall apart turning vast objects into some sort of gas/dust. Their elite warriors and convicts use energy shields and laser spears capable of burning through most solid materials. All soldiers wear a keramic suit with an armour plating suit over it, all of this protected by a shield system. Aside from their main weapons they use cannons mounted on their backs that are aimed with the help of targeting A.I.'s, this has led them to get called living tanks by the Vultur Alliance. Not many vehicles are being used by the Twik-Twikh due to armour but they are known to use tanks and transport vehicles. Their tanks are equipped with a railgun that fires bolts of explosive plasma to burn and blast their way through every situation. Their transport vehicles are mainly designed to enable its occupants to easily board and leave the vehicule. These are poorly armoured with heavy plating to keep the vehicule from exploding and make them last until the end. Weaponry is adequate to fend of small patrols but they mainly rely on the occupants to keep bigger groups of hostiles from coming too close. Troops As stated above the Twik-Twikh have several types of troops: *Irithi: Convicts who are tasked with fighting on the frontlines or guarding key locations/osilated spots. *Qanatha: The standard trooper of the Twik-Twikh army. *Irthaz-Qanatha: The shock trooper divisions, all of them trained at higher gravity worlds that strengthened their bones. They are geneticly modified and enhanced, their bones are reinforced. *Likitho: The ancient and elite warriors, nicknamed 'old relics' for their preferance of old weapons. Vehicles The Twik-Twikh use several types of offensive vehicules: *Banshee: The Twik-Twikh tank, called the banshee for the sound it's railgun makes after firing. *Whirlwind: The Whirlwind is a mobile AA-unit, having different types of turrets capable of either using quad-railguns or quad-gauss cannons. Planet categorisation The Twik-Twikh divide their planets into several categories: *Lifehold planet: These planets house their citizens, they are mostly economical centers within a big radius. *Industrial planet: Planets covered with factories, these planets lack a decent atmosphere as the Twik-Twikh know it would be useless to make one if they would eventually destroy it. *Military planet: These planets are home to the military force of the Twik-Twikh, sometimes they are merged with the Lifehold planets when there is a lack of usefull planets within a solar system. These planets are mostly small sized but packed with troops, vehicules of all sorts and ammunitions. *Research planet: These planets are carefully chosen in solar systems with no potential, test of the highest secrecy are conducted here and are treated as class 5 importance planets. When one of these planets would ever be discovered the Twik-Twikh would organise a full scale evacuation, take everything with them and leave behind a big bomb that detonates once the enemy reaches the base. *Killzone planets: These planets are armed with almost completally fully automated defences that shoot any ship entering the system, including their own. Unless they have a special beacon that sends out a specialised signal that refrains the defences from shooting at the ship. These planets create robots that forge bombs and fire them into the space around the planet and troughout the solar system. All systems are coordianted and protected by several class-09 A.I.'s. Military branches and partners Twikhyam Coallition Military High Twikhyan Navy (space): The HTN is the backbone of the Twik-Twikh military, without a navy there is no support, no transportation and no chance of winning a battle. They have unuasually high numbers for a single race. Twikhii Marine Forces (land): The TMF are the pride of the Twik-Twikh military, they are fearles and know how to get things done. Although the real backbone is the HTN the TMF are equally important. Royal Wikhyam Airforce (aerial): The RWA provides the TMF air support during engagements where troopers are pinned down. The RWA is seldomly used as the TMF runs of with most of the credit, however, when the enemy uses airborne units the RWA is used to counter them and clear the skies. Twik-Twikh Corporate Bank Commercial & partners Rhevolan Manufactering Corporation: A company responsible for the creation of the military vehicles. Thryivan Armoury: Producer of ammunition and weapons, they also direct mercenaries. Wikhyam Bank: The financial center of the TTCB. History Living on the extremely hostile planet of Wikhyam where a neverending war between the 7 ruling species destroyed much of the native wildlife and flora. The Twik-Twikh had spent more funds on research rather then on their military and lost some territory, however, they were able to hold the line at some point due to their technological boom enabling them to keep all other species at bay. Rockets, satelites and other weaponry were uneffective against the Twik-Twikh as they always researched a counterweapon in time to prevent the use of their enemies weapons. The Twik-Twikh endured the war by keeping neutral and letting the others fight each other, when the 2 remaining species were too weak to even fight the Twikh-Twikh charged in with their, at that time, recently invented leviational fighters and took out the remnats of the old order and thus starting their new era. It did not take them long to achieve spaceflight afterwards. When they had set out for space 297 years later they aggresively began to colonise fertile worlds to provide the needs for the sudden baby boom. 2 centuries later they began to terraform nearby planets as they had proof of hostile species nearby and began to categorise planets to suit their needs. After 7 centuries the inevitable hapenned and they made contact with the Vultur Alliance who opened fire at them. The Twik-Twikh were suspicious and had raised both weapons and shields and attacked back destroying the enemy fleet. This started the Volt Conflict. During the coming millenia the Twik-Twikh have been succesfully countering all attacks from the VA but cannot win the war due to the lack of allies. Once they would fin the needed help they would be able to mount attacks on enemy planets. But optimistic scientist have calculated that with the current birth rate and ship building time they should be able to mount hundreds of attacks in 5 centuries. However, rise of activity along the eastern Twik-Twikh borders have created fear among the population as many ships are gathering there. High Chancellor Vrithiim has raised an alarm stage-03, all fleets are to be in a state of readiness to counter an attack at all times. But the huge numbers of enemy ships gathering has being frightening even High Admiral Krotkhen. The Volt Conflict eventually ended by the sacrifice of thousands of courageous soldiers and the help of the Qwatko who entered the microverse at that time. However, the war still goes on but with the help of the Qwatko the odds have turned in favor of the Twik-Twikh. The Qwatko gave the Twik-Twikh a detailed map of the explored parts of Obeidon and told them which universes to evade and what species to fear. They also putted them into contact with several of the major neutral/friendly species in most of the universes. Relations with other races *Vultur Alliance species: As the VA leaders have declared war on the Twik-Twikh and dragged all other species in this war they are extremely hostile towards them. Relation = War *Qwatko: The Qwatko aided the Twik-Twikh with ending the Volt Conflict. Afterwards the Twik-Twikh gave permission to claim planets to colonise/mine and soon they had forged an alliance. Relation = Allied In fiction Story: Ascension Of The Gods Story: The Volt Conflict Category:Sapient Beings Category:Omnivores Category:Reptiles Category:Twik-Twikh Category:Voltoriém Galaxy System